


‘Imagine Trying To Set Up Bilbo And Thorin, Only To Have Them Fall For You Instead’ And 'Imagine Caring For Bilbo And Thorin When They Catch Nasty Colds, And They Turn Out To Be The Worst Patients

by MiddleEarthLife



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Tried to make it kinda funny, this is from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthLife/pseuds/MiddleEarthLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary's in the title ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	‘Imagine Trying To Set Up Bilbo And Thorin, Only To Have Them Fall For You Instead’ And 'Imagine Caring For Bilbo And Thorin When They Catch Nasty Colds, And They Turn Out To Be The Worst Patients

This is happening!, Is what I decided, when Thorin hugged Bilbo. The two of them just seemed to radiate love when they were together. And then I understood it all; how Thorin got so upset when he thought Bilbo ran away, after the goblin tunnels, and how he risked falling off a cliff to save Bilbo. Of course, he would’ve done that for anyone else in the company, but it was such a nice moment between the two of them. And there was Bilbo, standing between the pale orc and Thorin. A smart hobbit like him would’ve known that there was no surviving that, if the rest of the company hadn’t jumped in. But after that night, there hadn’t been much interaction between them, so I decided to wade in.   
I found time alone with each of them. I asked about past relationships. Thorin said, “I’m afraid, I did not have the time to mingle as a young dwarf. Dwarf women are less as it is, and I had pressing responsibilities as a prince. But why do you ask?” “No reason, I was just curious.” Bilbo’s reply was similar, “Oh no, no. You saw how I was back home. That old me would never have gotten into any kind of trouble with women. Why are you asking me this, exactly?” I gave him the same reply. They haven’t been with women…how much more obvious can this get, I thought.   
“So… Bilbo has changed quite a bit hasn’t he? He isn’t that hobbit who was worried about his cutlery anymore. What d’you think?” I asked Thorin. “Aye, he has changed. I will forever be grateful to him for saving my life.” He looked at Bilbo with a smile, and I was trying hard to control my face from revealing my motives. “And you haven’t failed me either. I doubted you too when we first began the quest. I’m impressed.” “Well, you know what they say, ‘never judge a book by its cover.’ Just because Bilbo dresses really well doesn’t mean he’s not adventure-material.” He seemed confused about the ‘well dressed’ part, and I ended the conversation, fearing I had gone a bit far. I then spoke to Bilbo, “Thorin’s really changed. The way he looks at you, I mean. He lo- I mean- appreciates you being here.” “Yes, I’m really glad that he doesn’t doubt me anymore. I don’t doubt myself now either. But you knew, didn’t you. I don’t know how, but you did. It was you, you stopped me from leaving the tunnel, before the goblins.” “Yeah! How else could you have risked your life for Thorin?” When I said that Bilbo gave me a wide smile, and again I was in the dilemma of trying to control my excitement.   
Then came probably the best, or worst occurrence yet (except for orc and goblin attacks). Thorin and Bilbo caught nasty colds. Best, because I convinced them to do everything together, away from the rest of the company, to ‘stop it from spreading’. Worst, because they were giving me the most difficult time. Oin was the healer, but his job was to make the medicines. Seeing me spend time alone with Thorin and Bilbo, I was given the duty of taking care of them. I stayed with them all the time, checking temperatures, keeping track of their medicines, etcetera. But they were the worst patients. “I do not need too much rest! I am perfectly fine. Being on the road isn’t new to me- aacchhooo.”, Thorin said. “Oh haha, I don’t think I need -aaa- anymore of that nasty -aaa- medicine -aaacchhooo-.”, was Bilbo’s reaction. No matter how much I insisted, they just kept avoiding me like babies. One cold night, the two of them were visibly freezing, and I could hear their teeth chattering. “Take my blankets, I’ll borrow someone else’s”, I insisted. “I cannot ask that of you. Besides, I am not cold at all. And don’t overreact, I am not a child.”, grumbled Thorin. “And what’s your excuse Bilbo? You don’t believe in blankets?”, I asked, as my patience was nearing its limit. “Now now there’s no need to be sarcastic. I just don’t want you to be cold. And look at me, I am absolutely fine. I don’t need stupid medicines or extra blankets.” “Ok that’s enough.”, I said with an irritated tone, “I’ve had it up to here with the two of you. And don’t expect me to take your whining seriously, because I am not a nurse! I don’t care if you think the medicines are stupid, or if you think that you can climb mountains in this state. From now on, the two of you will do exactly as I say.” They were both shocked at my outburst. “Here!” I said, throwing my blankets at them. “Now, join both your bedrolls together. It’ll keep you warm.” “I will not do that. And you cannot tell me what to do. I am the King.”, said Thorin. “Nice try, Thorin. But I really don’t care if you are a King or Mahal himself. Do it now!” They were still shocked, and reluctantly laid next to each other. I smiled inwardly as I walked backed to where the rest of the company was sleeping.   
Morning came, and I woke early to check on Thorin and Bilbo. Everyone else was still fast asleep. They weren’t in their bedrolls, and when I looked around, I saw them standing near a rock. They seemed to be in a heated discussion. I rolled my eyes and wondered, is it just me, or has the cold somehow made them more difficult? “How are we feeling today?”, I asked and they jumped. To my surprise, they were both stuttering. It was normal for Bilbo, but Thorin always knew what to say. Did something happen between them last night?, I wondered, my heart skipping inside me. “It’s ok, you can tell me.”, I said. Thorin stopped stuttering and said, “We have found ourselves in a very unusual situation.” “And?” I said, barely being able to control the smile on my face. “We have both fallen for you”, said Bilbo.   
And just like that, my smile vanished. “Wha-“, I said. Thorin interrupted, “-I have never felt like this about anyone before. I was drawn to you when you spent time alone with me, to ask me about past relations and such. And I realised my feelings when you began taking care of me.”, Thorin said, with a dreamy smile. “However, last night I discovered, that I wasn’t the only one.”, he looked at Bilbo.  
“Yes, it was all similar for me”, said Bilbo, “And I will never forget how you believed in me, even when I doubted myself. You made me realise that yourself, didn’t you? When we had one of our private conversations?” This time, I was stuttering. I didn’t know where to look, and my heart was pounding. I had never thought of either of them in that manner.   
“And the matter arises, why did you ask us all those questions? As far as Master Baggins and I know, you haven’t spoken similarly to anyone else.”, said Thorin.  
“Yes, and I thought I was the only one, until last night.”, added Bilbo. They were both speaking in soft tones, with slight smiles on their faces, but that didn’t do anything to suppress my guilt.   
“I am so sorry!” I said, hoping that starting with an apology would reduce the outburst that was to come. “Please, you must know, I had no idea that things would turn out like this.” I took a deep breath and confessed, “I don’t know if you noticed, but during our ‘private’ conversations, I was asking you questions about each other.”, I paused. “I don’t understand”, said Bilbo. I continued, “After the orc attack, I thought…” “Thought what?”, asked Thorin. “…I thought that you and Bilbo fell for each other.” The two of them looked utterly shocked. “And then when I asked, both of you said that you hadn’t been with women before-” “-So that’s what this is?”, asked Bilbo in a high pitched voice, extremely unhappy with my answer. “The whole, stay alone together, join your bedrolls together?!” Thorin started in an extremely dangerous tone, “This is outrageous-“ “-Look, I know you’re upset, but I just wanted the two of you to be happy!”, I pleaded “Happy?! You think such manipulation is amusing?”, growled Thorin. There was a long silence. After a sigh I said, “I think you’re both just upset because you fell for me while I don’t feel the same. Isn’t it?” Another pause. “Maybe you’re right. You never thought of us in that way did you?”, said Bilbo. “No…I was just so blinded by what I believed.”, I said. “I am sorry about my blaze. But I hope you try to consider us as your partners.”, said Thorin. “I have never felt so close to someone before. But do remember, whoever you choose, he will be the luckiest person in the world. I will not force you.” He looked at Bilbo, who nodded and said, “I do agree. You have captured me like no one else. The rest is up to you.” I was blushing so much that all my body’s blood seemed to have flowed to my cheeks. “I really do care about both of you. I wasn’t just manipulating you to get what I wanted, I was just trying to give you what I thought you wanted. I will think about this, but only on one condition.” “And what’s that?”, they asked in unison.“Don’t fight or anything. I don’t want either of you getting hurt because of me. If I choose…” I trailed off. I was so overwhelmed that I didn’t know what to say. “We understand.”, Bilbo spoke for the both of them.  
Not only was I shocked, but part of me did feel lucky. They were both so gentle and cooperative. There were no fights, or misogynistic outbursts of laying claims over me, as if I were an object. But the future did scare me, as down the line, I would have to break maybe one or even two hearts. I wasn’t ready for that.


End file.
